Al Paso del tiempo
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Oliver teme que Barry cometa una locura después de la muerte de su padre, por lo que buscará la ayuda de Cisco para evitar ser olvidado en el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta pareja, espero les guste.

Gracias por leer

 ** _DarkSideBlaine_**

* * *

Una, dos, tres y ninguna flecha daba en el blanco ¿cómo fallaba de ese modo después de años haciendo lo mismo?

-Si no lo veo…

-Cállate- susurró cortante Oliver dejando el arco en un mesón y poniéndose una camiseta.

-No vine para que me reclames.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?- dijo dándole la espalda y buscando su teléfono.

-Debes ver esto-dijo mostrándole un video en su teléfono.

Se veía una imagen oscura en un principio y luego unos rayos azules y rojos corriendo. Eso hasta que se detuvieron a lo lejos. Luego la pantalla se apagó.

-¿Barry?-dijo con suavidad y sin apartar su mirada del aparato.

-Eso creo. La persona grabó esto en Central city- en ese momento comenzó a sonar su teléfono, se veía el número de Joe West en él.

-Joe

-Zoom acaba de matar a Henry, el papá de Barry- dijo con un temblor en la voz y Oliver colgó para ponerse su chaqueta y correr a su moto. Sabía que no lograría llegar a tiempo. Pero tenía que estar ahí para cuando su novio sepultara a su progenitor.

-¡Oliver!-gritó el moreno corriendo tras de él.

-Avisa a Felicity que voy a Central City

-Por qué vas…

-Mataron a Henry Allen-dijo subiendo a la moto y poniéndose su casco para acelerar y salir a máxima velocidad a donde estaba Barry. No podía dejarlo solo.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Joe se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna luz encendida y miró su reloj, eran las tres de la madrugada. Todos dormían seguramente.

Por lo que estacionó la moto y bajó de ella sacando una llave de su bolsillo. Barry se la había entregado hace un mes.

Entró y se dio cuenta de que aún quedaba alguien despierto.

-Oliver-dijo suavemente el detective-está en su habitación, si no me equivoco Iris está con él.

-Gracias-susurró subiendo las escaleras y una vez arriba buscó la puerta que hace un mes el velocista le había enseñado.

Lentamente caminó hasta ella y la abrió, miró como un pequeño haz de luz entraba por la ventana dando un poco de claridad a Barry que estaba totalmente solo. Se abrazaba a su almohada y las lágrimas habían dejado un marcado camino en sus mejillas.

Se sacó los zapatos y la chaqueta para acomodarse junto al castaño, a quien abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo con suavidad. La cabeza del velocista quedó en su pecho y sintió como el peso de la noticia recién caía sobre él, al fin entendió lo que significaba la muerte de Henry una vez que Barry despertara. Lo más probable es que buscaría a Zoom y si no se equivocaba, también podría regresar en el tiempo y de ser así seguramente haría cambios en la línea temporal. Tenía que buscar a Cisco en la mañana, porque si Barry regresaba en el tiempo y borraba todo lo que habían construido...

Sintió como por un momento dejó de respirar y las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Fue ahí que sintió como Barry se movió un poco.

-Olie-susurró tratando de abrir los ojos.

-Joe me llamó-murmuró suavemente y depositó un beso en sus cabellos.

-Mi papá…-logró decir pero su cuerpo fue abrazado por completo por el rubio y se permitió seguir llorando lo que con Iris no se dejó.

Estuvieron así por largos minutos, hasta que Barry buscó sus labios con fiereza y Oliver sólo tuvo que corresponder a ese arrebato por parte del menor, no obligaría a nada al castaño. Simplemente le permitiría hacer y llegar hasta donde estuviera dispuesto.

-Te amo y no dejaré que te mate a ti también- dijo el ojiverde separándose de sus labios y abrazándolo con fuerza.

 _Te amo…_

Barry le estaba declarando su amor y él de cobarde no se atrevía a decir esas dos palabras. No quería ser destrozado y ese muchacho en uno de los peores momentos de su vida se le declaraba así.

-Barry…

-No Olie…-dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios- hay que dormir-dijo con suavidad y volviendo a abrazar al arquero.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápido y él no pudo dormir. Simplemente se levantó a las 6 de la mañana y dejó que el castaño siguiera durmiendo. Permitiría que descansará mientras él iba a buscar a Cisco. Bajó a la cocina por un café y se topó con Joe.

-Veo que tampoco dormiste-dijo entregándole un café recién preparado.

-No pude- dijo mirando a la nada-Dónde está Cisco.

-Se quedó en la habitación de huéspedes junto a Caitlin.

-Entonces lo esperare.

-Barry va a sepultar a su padre hoy-dijo suavemente y sólo viendo un gesto afirmativo del rubio.

-Estaré ahí. No dejaré solo a Barry.

-Temo que cometa una locura-dijo Joe dejando su taza a un lado.

-Por eso necesito a Cisco-murmuró llevando el café a sus labios y meditando en lo que debía decirle.

-No sé qué planeas. Sólo espero que no dañe a Barry-dijo peligrosamente el detective.

-No me perdonaría si eso sucede-respondió con sinceridad.

-Hey-escuchó que alguien ingresaba y al voltear vio a Cisco y Caitlin en la entrada de la cocina.

-Cisco-dijo el arquero tomando al peli negro del brazo y llevándolo a un lado.

-Oliver, qué ocurre- murmuró sorprendido y algo molesto por la forma en que el millonario lo apartó.

-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo seriamente y vio como el rostro del científico cambiaba a uno preocupado. Porque si Oliver Queen necesitaba su ayuda no podría tratarse de nada bueno.

* * *

A las 7 de la tarde el féretro con el cuerpo de Henry Allen bajó y fue tapado con tierra. Eso ante la atenta mirada de su hijo y amigos. En todo momento Barry fue abrazado por Iris, quien no permitía que Oliver se acercara. No porque le desagradara sino porque desconocía la relación entre su mejor amigo y el empresario. Además, ella estaba enamorada del velocista.

-Si le haces algo a mi hija…

-Descuide, ella no sabe de mi y Barry. Eso sólo lo sabe usted y lo sabía Henry. Pero fue decisión de él. Porque si por mi fuera todo mi equipo estaría enterado.

-Pensé que era a causa tuya que nadie sabía- dijo en la salida del cementerio y viendo como Iris y Barry venían de los últimos.

-Ya ve que no es así. Bueno, debo reunirme con Felicity en laboratorios STAR.

-¿Irás a la casa más tarde?-dijo enfundado en su abrigo y aún con un paraguas cubriendolo, a diferencia del empresario que no tenía nada que lo protegiera de la lluvia.

-Sí, debo hablar con Barry-dijo abordando la moto que había estacionado fuera del cementerio.

-Olie-escuchó como el castaño lo llamaba antes de ponerse el casco.

-Barry- susurró mirándolo atentamente y viendo como se acercaba para entrelazar una de sus manos.

-¿Te vas?-murmuró inquieto y con las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

-No. Voy a juntarme con Felicity en laboratorios STAR.

-Está bien-dijo desanimado.

-Te recuerdo que tu no querías que nadie se enterara. Si quisieras le diría en cuanto la vea.

-Quiero-dijo con suavidad y recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte del rubio.

-Nos vemos más tarde-dijo poniéndose su casco y avanzando hasta su destino.

* * *

Las cosas con Felicity habían ido medianamente bien, ya que primero le gritó, luego tuvo que evitar que lo golpeara y cuando lo pensó bien se resignó y lo felicitó. A diferencia de Diggle que dijo que lo sabía. En cuanto a Cisco y Caitlin vio como ella le pagaba al moreno y supuso que se trataba de una apuesta. Pero aún así no sabía si todo eso funcionaba bien.

Cuando estaban por terminar con lo planeado por Cisco, se enteraron de que Zoom se llevó a Joe y Barry debía enfrentarlo para recuperar a su padre adoptivo. De todos modos, Barry logró salvar el día y los fantasmas del tiempo se llevaron a Hunter ante la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes.

* * *

Todo había mejorado, pero aún no podía hablar con Barry porque las cosas habían sucedido muy rápido.

-¿Dónde está Barry?- preguntó a Joe mientras veía a los presentes conversar en la sala del hombre. El detective le apuntó la salida de la casa. Por lo que fue raudo hasta ahí, pero cuando abrió la puerta vio como Iris y Barry se besaban. No supo cómo actuar, pero en ningún caso los interrumpió, esperó a que se separarán y vio que Iris decía algo y luego se ponía de pie, sonriéndole de forma impecable. Caminó hasta donde estaba el velocista y no lo miró.

-Olie- dijo el castaño con el miedo en su mirada y poniéndose de pie.

-Me voy a mi ciudad- dijo sin mirar al velocista.

-Olie, yo…

-Le daré tus saludos a los demás-dijo bajando los escalones y caminando a su moto.

-Olie, no…

-¿Ocurre algo Barry?-dijo sin demostrar enojo ni ningún sentimiento.

-El beso con Iris no fue un accidente, yo…

-Barry no tienes que darme explicaciones-dijo sin mayor expresión-lo que hagas con tu vida no es mi problema. Después de todo sólo somos…

-Algo más que amigos- murmuró el castaño viendo la mueca en el rostro del arquero.

-Lamento tu pérdida Barry- dijo dándole la espalda y sujetando su casco.

-No te tomes a mal…

-Nos vemos, Allen-se puso el casco y abordó su moto. No podía seguir ahí. No después de ese beso. Aunque una parte suya no estaba enojada. Después de todo jamás formalizaron y no tenían mayor compromiso. Aceleró para no sentir la fuerte presión en su pecho que lo motivaba a llorar.

A los segundos vio como una mancha corría junto a él y se perdía. Al parecer lo que tanto temía estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sólo esperaba que el plan de Cisco funcionara.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud122: descuida, a Iris la odio también... me frustra en la serie y en este fic tendrá su cuota también. Barry... ufff ya verás como la pasará en este capítulo, en cuanto a Oliver, las cosas para él podrían mejorar...o eso espero. Gracias por leer y comentar!

Taisha StarkTaisho: ahora verás lo que hizo Barry y espero te guste este capítulo, porque lo escribí a la misma velocidad de Flash y sí, aquí es posible odiar o sentir pena por Barry, Iris es frustrante y Oliver... lo amo definitivamente. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer!

Mily Black Queen: me parece fantástico que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer y comentar! ahora verás cuál fue el plan y la explicación de ese beso. Las suposiciones siempre son buenas, pero aquí está la continuación, espero te guste ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic y más a quienes se dieron el tiempo de comentar. Ahora se aclararán varias dudas que quedaron en el anterior y espero que les guste lo que sigue.

¡Gracias por leer!

 ** _DarkSideBlaine_**

* * *

 _Cisco lo miraba aterrado. No por lo que le pedía sino porque se trataba de Oliver Queen pidiendo que resultara a la primera algo que jamás había hecho._

 _-Caitlin ¿entiendes lo que me pidió el primo de Robin Hood?- decía el latino apoyado en el escritorio de la científica._

 _-Tendría que ligarlo con su ADN. Pero sólo cuando este evolucionó a algo más fuerte…_

 _-Cuando se convirtió en Arrow- completó Felicity entrando._

 _-A él no le cayó un rayo como a Barry, su ADN no está…_

 _-Su cuerpo sufrió un gran cambio que si asimilo. Esa memoria está en su material genético- decía Caitlin con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Felicity._

 _-Pero aún así no sabemos en qué momento recordará a Barry. Porque él ha hecho cientos de viajes alterando la línea temporal._

 _-Eso hay que verlo…-susurró la rubia pensativa._

 _-¿Por qué querría Oliver recordar específicamente a Barry si este hace un viaje en el tiempo y altera todo esto?-dijo Cisco bebiendo de su refresco._

 _-Tal vez porque es su amigo-decía Caitlin con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _-Sí, claro-dijo Diggle ingresando, detrás venía Oliver._

 _-Hey flechitas- se atrevió a llamarlo el latino- tu y Barry son novios-dijo afirmativamente y vio como el rubio palideció ante el silencio cortante del lugar._

 _-En teoría-dijo en un susurro mirando el techo._

 _-¿En teoría?-dijo Felicity acercándose peligrosamente._

 _Todos vieron como el rubio retrocedió y la joven Smoak comenzaba a alterarse gritándole que era un desconsiderado al no decirle que era gay y que la había ilusionado falsamente. Sin contar a todas las mujeres que estaban tras de él pensando que tenían una oportunidad._

 _-¿Drogas a las mujeres y luego ellas dicen que si se acostaron contigo? -decía clavando su dedo índice en el pecho del arquero._

 _-No. Realmente me acosté con todas ellas…-respondió algo asustado aunque parezca imposible._

 _-¡Descarado!-gritó la rubia al momento que le iba a dar una cachetada. Pero Diggle se interpuso y su brazo recibió el golpe._

 _-Lo siento. Pero no puedes golpearlo-dijo tratando de detener ese sin sentido de una vez._

 _-Recuérdame aumentar tu paga-susurró Oliver escondido detrás del moreno._

 _-Entonces, podrías explicarnos por qué necesitas la ayuda de Cisco y tu relación con Barry-dijo Caitlin con tranquilidad._

 _-Sí-susurró tratando de calmarse- hace un mes y medio que comenzamos algo. Pero ni yo tengo claro qué es, porque me pidió no decirle a nadie. Sólo lo saben Joe y lo sabía Henry, su padre. Le dije que quería decirle al menos a mi equipo y fue un rotundo no, hasta hoy. No hemos formalizado lo nuestro y si quieren saber qué siento. Estoy enamorado de Barry Allen._

 _-Eso es suficiente para mí-susurró Felicity._

 _-Para mi también. Ahora dinos qué necesitas de Cisco-dijo la genetista entregando un billete de 100 dólares al latino._

 _-Estoy seguro de que Barry viajará en el tiempo. Algo me dice que tratará de cambiar el pasado en cuanto a sus padres. Tal vez trate de salvar a su madre y así cambiará todo. De ser así ¿quién asegura que lo conoceré o llegaré a ser Arrow? Entonces necesito que me ayuden. Algo que mantenga mis recuerdos pero sin alterar lo que debe suceder. Por ejemplo el que me convierta en Arrow. Aunque si pudiera evitaría la muerte de mi padre._

 _-Creo entender lo que necesita señor Queen-dijo Wells de tierra 2 ingresando y acercándose a una computadora._

 _-Qué propones Harry- dijo Cisco acercándose a la pantalla donde tecleaba el científico._

 _-Un dispositivo que puede incorporarse en su brazo u otro sitio. Aunque debe detectar ondas superiores a las del cerebro en modo REM._

 _-Nada impedirá que sueñes con él-dijo Caitlin- pensando que las líneas del tiempo están alteradas al nivel de que podrías recordarlo en sueños y si estás aún en tu casa podrás evitar el viaje en el crucero. Por tanto, habrá forma de revertir la muerte de tu padre y no llegar a la isla._

 _-Eso pensando que realmente hará el viaje-dijo Felicity con una mueca._

 _-Entiendo sólo parte de lo que hablan. Pero ¿hay forma de que dé resultado?- todos se quedaron en silencio._

 _-Es mejor empezar a trabajar-indicó Wells observando aún la computadora._

* * *

 _Aún no lograba salir de su oficina y Felicity ya le alertaba de un nuevo problema para Arrow. Estaba agotado y sentía que algo le faltaba. Que algo no estaba bien._

 _-Olie- escuchó que alguien lo llamaba._

 _-Thea- dijo con una sonrisa y quitando la mirada de los papeles._

 _-Debes descansar-susurró llegando hasta él y quitándole los documentos de las manos._

 _-Podría intentarlo-dijo con suavidad y poniéndose de pie._

 _-Por cierto- susurró con tranquilidad- hay alguien que quiere verte- dijo abandonando el lugar y dejando pasar a la persona._

 _Oliver daba la espalda a la puerta mientras buscaba unos documentos._

 _-No tengo mucho tiempo. Por favor sea rápido para…-decía aún de espaldas._

 _-Oliver, soy Barry-dijo con suavidad y haciendo que el arquero volteara a verlo._

 _-Lo siento, no te conozco. Pero dime qué necesitas._

 _-Soy Barry Allen ¿no me recuerdas?- dijo rodeando el escritorio y tomando una de las manos del rubio._

 _-Tal vez nos vimos en algún evento o eres amigo de Felicity- dijo sintiendo como un dolor se instalaba en su mano derecha y se intensificaban en su brazo._

 _-No y sí. De algún modo somos amigos nosotros también-dijo ruborizándose y terminando de invadir el espacio personal del millonario, quien s_ _intió como los labios del castaño presionaban los suyos y se obligó a no corresponder. Se separó rápidamente._

 _-¿Barry?_

 _-Sí. Barry. Tu Barry._

 _-¿Mi Barry?_

 _-Sí_

 _-Barry- dijo sintiendo que el dolor aumentaba en su brazo derecho._

Despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta de la realidad. Estaba en su habitación acostado y había soñado con ¿Barry? Se sentía lejano. como si debiera estar con él. No siguió reparando en ello, porque su brazo derecho aún dolía.

 _Barry Allen_. Ese nombre daba vueltas en su cabeza todavía. No lo comprendía bien. No aún. No sabía si tenía que recordarlo.

 _Cuando el tiempo diga, tu y Barry volverán a estar juntos…_

Esa frase golpeaba con fuerza en su mente. Al parecer debía conocer a ese muchacho de sus sueños o tal vez la isla le había dejado más secuelas de las que pensó.

Aún tenía que ir a la empresa y asegurarse de que todo marchaba en orden. Firmar papeles y recordar que Oliver Queen amaba las fiestas y mujeres. Nada de vigilante en el día.

-Si no lo veo, no lo creo ¿te caiste de la cama?-dijo su madre ingresando a la habitación y viéndolo completamente vestido.

-Buenos días, mamá-dijo suavemente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Hoy tomemos el día libre-dijo su madre con suavidad.

-No veo el problema en ello-dijo el rubio relajándose y enviando un mensaje a Felicity para que nada lo importunara en las próximas horas.

* * *

No podía creer lo que le decían. Justo el día que decide darle toda su atención a su madre sacan un contenedor de sus bodegas. No le molesta el dinero, sino la intrusión.

-¿Tenemos alguna pista?-dijo suavemente y aún con su capucha puesta. Tenía que ir a investigar lo que más pudiera.

-Sí, bastante. Todo gracias a Barry-dijo Felicity-me pregunto si tendrá novia.

-¿Ese quién es?- murmuró revisando unos documentos y notando algo que le daría una noción de a dónde debía dirigirse-Iré solo. Informenme si hay algo nuevo-caminó a su moto y salió del lugar.

Pasaron los días y le parecía que Felicity le hablaba de un fantasma. Porque era Barry aquí y Barry allá. Pero aún no lograba conocerlo. _A pesar de que tenía el mismo nombre que la persona con la que soñaba, aún así no asociaba los nombres porque debía existir más de un Barry Allen en el mundo ¿cierto?_

-Oliver-dijo la rubia entrando en la mansión mientras el arquero revisaba papeles en la sala-Olie-susurró caminando más rápido.

-Por acá-dijo alzando una mano y a los segundos tenía a la mujer frente a él.

-Oliver. Te presento a Barry Allen-dijo con una sonrisa y mostrando a un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. _Igual al muchacho con el que llevaba días soñando._

-Un gusto-dijo el menor mostrándole su mano para que la estrechara. Era delgado, alto y por algún motivo sus ojos brillaban. Oliver se puso de pie y estrechó su mano.

-No sé realmente como ayudas en la empresa pero es un gusto.

-Soy forense y ayudo a la policía a encontrar al que robó en empresas Queen.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-dijo volviendo a estrechar su mano y tomando los papeles que antes leía-Felicity te guiará en lo que necesites- dijo sintiendo un intenso dolor en el brazo.

-¿Estas bien?-se adelantó el castaño al notar como tomaba su brazo y hacía una mueca adolorido.

-Sí. Seguramente hice un mal movimiento y por eso me duele-dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

-No te preocupes. Estará bien-dijo la rubia tomando a Barry por el brazo.

Pero no estaba bien. No era así cómo debían funcionar las cosas. Wells le había dicho que…

 _-Eres afortunado, Allen-dijo el científico limpiando sus lentes para seguir afilando las máquinas que tenía en el mesón._

 _-¿Afortunado?-dijo mirando el suelo furioso._

 _-Sí._

 _-Seguramente como toda persona que ha perdido a sus padres en manos de unos locos velocistas._

 _-Eres afortunado porque alguien sacrifica su vida por ti._

 _-Como si eso ocurriera._

 _-El señor Queen estuvo aquí. Le pidió algo a Cisco sólo por ti. Para no perderte._

 _-Qué-dijo conteniendo el aire dolorosamente._

 _-Te ama tanto que nos pidió intervenir su brazo derecho. Si viajas en el tiempo y cambias las cosas, él podrá recordarte en cuanto te vea._

 _-Imposible. El dispositivo desaparecerá al cambiar la línea temporal._

 _-No. No va a desaparecer porque está recubierto por la energía de la fuerza de la velocidad. Sí, analice y guarde parte de la energía que te robé y esa cubre el dispositivo de Oliver._

 _-¿Y si falla?- susurró temeroso._

 _-No recordará jamás esta línea temporal y vivirá su vida como sea que ocurra-dijo sin creer que Barry siguiera pensando en cambiar el tiempo-No te reconocerá si te ve._

Y sin saber cómo aún se culpaba por haber besado a Iris en la puerta de su casa ¡sólo lo hizo para comprobar que no siente nada por ella! Pero Oliver los vio y a pesar de eso ya tenía tomada su decisión de volver en el tiempo y salvar a su madre.

Se había equivocado y Oliver no lo reconocía, ni ninguno de sus amigos. Sólo Felicity estaba encantada de verlo.

Ambicioso. Había sido un ambicioso y caprichoso. Pero no tenía cómo volver a la línea temporal pérdida y Oliver no lo reconocía. A menos que… Flash. Tenía que volver a ser Flash y tener un lugar junto al arquero. Pero aún así pasaría un año más antes de lograr lo que necesitaba.

-Felicity-escuchó como la voz de Oliver llamaba y se apresuró hasta el lugar, llegando antes que la rubia.

-Qué tienes-dijo sosteniendo su brazo y mirándolo bien. Estaba en el suelo sentado a los pies del sofá.

-Tal vez te clavaste algo…-intento Felicity tratando de acercarse.

-No. Hay un dispositivo en tu brazo. No te sé decir cómo llegó ahí ni como sacarlo-murmuró Barry acariciando inconscientemente el brazo del millonario.

-Entonces sólo hay un modo-dijo el arquero tomando una navaja de su tobillera e incrustándola en el brazo con cuidado, al sentir el dispositivo vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza y muchos recuerdos.

-Olie-murmuró el castaño sin soltarlo.

-Cisco, Caitlin y Felicity diseñaron esto-decía con los dientes apretados-la idea era que recordara a alguien, yo se los pedí-dijo conteniendo la respiración y aguantando el filo de su navaja-Duele-dijo clavando más la cuchilla y tirando hacia afuera el pequeño chip. Todo ante la aterrada mirada de Barry, quien vio caer el dispositivo y lo tomó con cuidado, sintió como la fuerza de la velocidad estaba sobre ese pequeño objeto.

Suspiró con pesar y miró al rubio, quien se ponía de pie y se movía al baño, Felicity se fue con él. Los miró hasta que se perdieron y se sentó en el suelo mirando el pequeño chip. Sin saber cómo la desesperación lo invadió, su mundo se venía al suelo, porque Oliver Queen ya no tenía como recordarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cloud122:_** Olie podría... no sé si recordar, pero ahora se verá qué ocurre con este par y sí, Barry sufrirá un poco, pero no tanto... aún. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

 _ **Mily Black Queen:**_ Barry es Barry y siempre busca hacer el bien y nunca se da cuenta de que saldrá perjudicado... como ahora que ayudó a Oliver a quitarse ese chip y con eso se condenó... pero ahora habrá más Flarrow y realmente espero te guste lo que viene, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Espero les guste este capítulo y veamos qué tal la está pasando Barry con las decisiones que ha ido tomando.

¡Gracias por leer!

 ** _DarkSideBlaine_**

* * *

Todo. Había intentado todo lo posible para que Oliver lo recordará. Incluso el rayo lo había impactado esa misma semana y nueve meses después era Flash, sabía cómo debía seguir la historia, a diferencia de que Wells era el verdadero y de que Cisco estaba obsesionado con la fama que sus proyectos le habían reportado. Caitlin tenía su propio laboratorio y se casaría en los próximos meses.

Sus padres estaban de viaje por el mundo y nadie reparaba en él mayormente, excepto Iris quien se le declaró y tuvo que rechazarla. Porque la persona que le interesaba estaba en Starling City haciendo su vida.

-Quiero pedir mi transferencia.

-Pasaste nueve meses en coma y te das el descaro de pedir transferencia-dijo Joe sentado en su escritorio y sin mirarlo.

-Quiero transferirme a Starling City-dijo molesto con este Joe. Porque en esta realidad no se llevaban bien y el trato cordial de la otra línea temporal se había esfumado.

-Eres muy molesto y sólo por eso te concederé lo que pides-dijo mientras firmaba un papel y se lo entregaba-presentalo con el capitán y podrás tomar tus cosas de una vez.

Barry esa misma tarde se trasladó a Starling. No tenía idea de qué tendría que hacer o si le iría bien. Pero estaría cerca de Oliver y eso era lo que más necesitaba.

-Buenas tardes-dijo ante el detective Lance.

-Buenas-dijo mirando algo en su computadora y luego girando a verlo.

-Soy Barry Allen, médico forense. Me transfirieron a esta central de policía-dijo extendiendo el papel firmado por Joe, el cual Lance leyó de inmediato.

-No tenemos forense. Lo asesinaron anoche-dijo directamente-si quieres tomar su lugar el puesto está a disposición-dijo el hombre analizandolo-eres muy joven. Pero si te recomiendan de Central City es porque tienes experiencia-se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida del lugar.

-Gracias-dijo caminando tras el detective y poniendo sus cosas en la oficina que le indicó.

-Estos son los casos que debes investigar y faltan por completar análisis y datos. Debes trabajar a toda hora y espero te acomode la ciudad.

-Gracias-respondió observando todo y al quedar solo comenzó a avanzar sólo como él sabía, como un Flash.

Así se le fueron las horas: organizando el lugar. Para cuando terminó tuvo la grata sorpresa de que Felicity estaba fuera de la estación esperándolo.

-Hola Barry-dijo con seriedad.

-Hola Felicity-dijo extrañado por la actitud de la mujer-¿Me esperabas?

-Sí-dijo bajando la mirada y empuñando sus manos.

-Qué necesitas-dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Supe que te transfirieron a Starling City ¿Por qué?

-Porque aquí asesinaron al forense anoche y yo estaba disponible-dijo con naturalidad.

-¿Y tu familia y amigos se quedan en Central City así como así?

-Mis padres están de viaje y mis amigos no lo son tanto-dijo bajando la mirada-dime qué necesitas-dijo notando cómo sacaba su teléfono del bolso.

-Hay algo que no podemos resolver…

-No soy policía por cierto-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sé que no eres normal ¡Te he estado vigilando!-dijo de una vez y luego sonrojándose y tapando su boca por su imprudencia. Lo último que debía decir era que lo vigilaba.

-No…- no pudo seguir hablando porque algo se clavó en su cuello. Si no la conociera habría corrido o intentado sacar la sustancia de su sistema. Pero no importaba la línea temporal en la que estuviera, porque si había alguien en quien confiaba era Felicity Smoak. Se desmayó frente a la rubia, quien sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo.

* * *

Comenzó a despertar y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Algo no iba bien, porque no podía mover ni manos ni pies.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte-dijo la rubia.

-No puede-dijo Diggle mirando al castaño a quien había depositado en una mesa y amarrado con correas de manos y pies.

-Por qué me trajeron aquí-susurró buscando a Oliver por todos lados.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda con algo-murmuró la rubia sin desatarlo.

-Qué necesitan-dijo con suavidad.

-Un amigo no está bien y necesitamos de alguien que puede saber de esto.

-Lo envenenaron-dijo el moreno moviéndose hacia un mesón. Ahí estaba Oliver delirando.

-¿Cuánto lleva ahí?-dijo desesperado por verlo así.

-Una hora a lo mucho.

-¿Saben qué le inyectaron?

-Ni idea.

-Bien ¿confían en mí?

-No. Pero Oliver te ha estado llamando.

-Con eso me basta-susurró y liberó sus manos y pies de las correas, comenzó a moverse por todo el lugar a una velocidad jamás vista por Felicity y Diggle.

Pasaron sólo 40 segundos para que Barry administrara el antídoto y en ese tiempo nadie vio como el velocista acariciaba el rostro de Oliver ni cómo se atrevió a robarle un beso que le supo a gloria a pesar de lo corto que fue. Simplemente Oliver Queen era el mismo en todas las realidades. Y ni qué decir de su cuerpo, ya que con el torso desnudo tenía plena vista de lo trabajados que estaban los músculos del arquero y eso le provocaba algo más que una sonrisa boba.

-Listo. Si no me equivoco estará despertando en la próxima media hora-dijo sentándose en el mesón donde lo habían atado.

-Cómo…

-Soy rápido y si me han observado, ya sabían que me puedo mover así- dijo con una sonrisa-por cierto grabé mi número en sus teléfonos por si me necesitan. Es más simple que secuestrarme-sonrió y se marchó de ahí.

* * *

Se sentía desorientado, como si le hubiesen dado la paliza de su vida, como cuando iba a esa escuela privada y lo encerraban en el cuarto del conserje.

Aún todo daba algunas vueltas. Cuando el mundo se detuviera se pondría de pie. Aunque se sentiría mucho mejor si Felicity dejara de usar esos tacones que con el sonido le torturaban el cerebro.

-Menos mal despiertas-susurró la rubia con una taza de té en sus manos-tu madre ya no sabía qué hacer.

-¿No salió con papá? -murmuró el rubio tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Olie, pasaron tres días, tu papá está en un viaje de negocios-dijo con suavidad y notando que su amigo lucia muy pálido.

-¿Tres días?-murmuró extrañado y acomodándose en la cama, a los segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y que sólo una sábana lo protegía.

-Te envenenaron y buscamos ayuda. Te hizo pruebas de sangre y luego te administró algo que te mantuvo dormido hasta hoy-dijo pensativa-si quieres puedes hablar con él. Dejó su teléfono anotado en tu celular.

-¿Cómo supo la clave?-murmuró extrañado-porque si te equivocas tres veces se bloquea el teléfono…

-No lo sé. Ni yo la conozco.

-¿Quién me ayudó?-dijo cayendo de espaldas a su cama.

-Barry-ese nombre otra vez. Realmente estaba cansado de él.

* * *

 _Barry Allen_ , ese nombre no le había traído nada bueno, excepto salvarle la vida. Aunque podría haberlo hecho solo, después de todo es Arrow. Aún sentía que de algo se estaba perdiendo y planeaba averiguarlo, pero a su modo y como habían estado vigilando a este muchachito. Sí, todo a causa del chip que tenía incorporado en su brazo, porque ¿cómo ese joven escuálido podía tener algún conocimiento de lo que pasaba con Oliver Queen?

En un principio creyó que podría ser un espía de la mafia rusa. Pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiado noble para algo así. Por lo que cuando adquirió sus poderes fue todo un descubrimiento ver el bien que hacía _Flash_ a diferencia de Arrow que parecía el villano de la película.

Decidió que quería saber la historia del castaño, por lo que buscó en todos lados hasta que se volvió una obsesión. Pero era tan simple que algo le decía que se estaba equivocando al investigarlo. Por eso decidió que lo mejor era que Arrow le hiciera una visita.

Llevaba al menos media hora esperando por la llegada de Barry al departamento y aún nada. Pasaban de las 12 de la noche y no aparecía ¿tal vez pasó a tomar algo con sus compañeros de trabajo? Imposible. Barry no socializaba. Tal vez hubo una urgencia en alguna parte o fue a ver a sus padres. No tenía idea.

No supo porqué pero decidió ir a la habitación del ojiverde y cuando ingresó sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza. _El recuerdo de un beso casto._

-¿Arrow?-escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas. Pero no podía responder porque sujetaba su cabeza por el dolor-¿estas bien?- dijo el menor poniéndose frente a él y tomándolo por la barbilla. Pero el rubio sólo apretaba sus ojos en un mal modo de apaciguar el dolor.

-Barry-susurró con el recuerdo de sus manos vagando por el cuerpo del castaño.

-Olie- susurró preocupado y ayudándole a sentarse en la cama mientras le quitaba la capucha y antifaz.

-No…-logró murmurar antes de ser expuesto y sentir como unas manos suaves acariciaban su rostro.

 _Te amo_ …dos palabras que aún retumban en su cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes?-susurró preocupado y tomando una de sus manos.

-No lo sé. Hace un tiempo que tengo dolor. Pero desde que me saqué ese chip han ido en aumento.

-Recuéstate-susurró ayudando a que se acomodara y le quitó las botas. Oliver no sabía por qué, pero sentía que podía confiar plenamente en el castaño y eso lo asustaba enormemente, porque ni en Felicity confiaba tanto como para sentirse vulnerable.

-No me conoces ¿por qué me ayudas?-dijo sintiendo como el dolor menguaba lentamente.

-Te conozco demasiado bien como para no ayudarte, Olie-dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Lo dudo-dijo acomodándose en la cama y sintiendo las manos de Barry en su rostro y cabello. Se sentía cómodo y no sabía por qué el castaño lo trataba así.

-Tranquilo, cuidaré de ti-susurró con suavidad, la cabeza del arquero reposaba en uno de sus muslos. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Barry notó que Oliver estaba completamente dormido.

Se acomodó junto a él y tapó a ambos con una frazada. Aprovechó la posición para atraerlo hacia él y acarició al rubio hasta quedarse dormido con un sólo pensamiento: _te conquistare Oliver Queen._


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, por falta de tiempo por esta vez no responderé los comentarios, pero los agradezco de todo corazón.

¡Espero les guste! ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Sentía un suave olor a café y vainilla. Sonrió porque la única persona que tenía ese aroma era: _Barry Allen._

Miró a un lado y vio como el castaño lo mantenía abrazado y lo peor es que él disfrutaba la posición. Como si todo fuera siempre así. No sabía por qué sentía esa comodidad con él y eso lo asustaba.

-Buenos días-susurró Barry aún adormilado y se atrevió a acercarse más de la cuenta al rubio, sólo para darle un beso. Pero este se apartó mirándolo extrañado-lo siento-murmuró Barry volviendo a la realidad y dándose cuenta de que seguía en esa pesadilla donde Oliver no tenía idea de quién era.

El joven Queen se levantó y notó que aún no amanecía del todo. Tal vez habría tiempo para desayunar con Barry ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡Apenas se conocían!

-Gracias por todo-susurró el arquero, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar-Felicity-dijo neutralmente, pero su semblante cambió al escuchar lo que decía la rubia-¿dónde está Thea?-luego de unos segundos colgó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo el ojiverde notando la alteración en el rubio.

-Debo irme-respondió poniéndose sus botas, antifaz y capucha.

-¿Ocurrió algo en lo que pueda ayudar?-dijo preocupado y tomando una de las manos del arquero.

-Secuestraron a mis padres y a Thea-dijo suavemente y buscando su arco por el lugar.

-Voy contigo-dijo poniéndose su traje-¿te llevo?-dijo ofreciendo su mano.

-Vine en mi moto-dijo tratando de quitar el ambiente cordial y de seudo pareja que se había instalado en torno a ellos.

-Te sigo-dijo bajando y estando junto a la moto del arquero en segundos.

Oliver se asomó por la ventana y lanzando una flecha a un muro logró colgarse para bajar hasta su motocicleta, la que aceleró de inmediato. Según los rastreadores que tenía su familia, las coordenadas daban con un almacén abandonado y que no quedaba lejos de ahí.

No demoraron mucho en llegar y al ingresar sintieron un golpe de frío que salía del lugar. Al parecer no era un simple ladrón.

Avanzaron con cautela y al ingresar al sector más grande vieron a los Queen.

-Veo que recibiste mi mensaje-dijo Slade Wilson con seriedad- sería una pena que le ocurra algo a los Queen. Lastima que no pude encontrar a su hijo ¿sabes dónde está?

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?-dijo Oliver molesto y apretando más de lo necesario el arco en su mano derecha.

-Si Oliver Queen aparece en los próximos cinco segundos ellos quedarán libres. Después de todo debo ajustar cuentas con él.

Barry miró a Oliver y se dio cuenta de que no podía ayudar de ningún modo.

-¡No!-dijo Moira- mi hijo no vendrá- se movía e intentaba desatarse.

-Entonces-dijo sacando un sable de su espalda-tomarás…

-¡Déjala!-gritó Robert llamando su atención.

-Entonces serás…

-¡Dejalos en paz!-gritó Oliver-si me quieres aquí estoy- dijo quitándose la capucha y mirando a Slade.

-Sabía que eras tu-dijo guardando su arma.

-Dejalos ir-dijo mirando a su familia. Quienes no podían creer que él fuera el vigilante de Starling City.

-Pueden irse-susurró y al instante Flash los desató. Pero ellos no se movieron.

-Olie-susurró su hermana mirando atentamente al rubio.

-Sé que no viniste a hablar-dijo sujetando su arco y disparando una flecha al pelinegro, quien la esquivó y sacó su sable.

-¡Flash sácalos de aquí!-dijo corriendo hacia Slade e iniciando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Esto ante la mirada asombrada de sus padres y hermana.

-Señores Queen-dijo Barry tomándolos del brazo y llevándolos a la mansión.

-Tu final debe ser el mismo que el de Shado, por tu culpa ella…

-¡No! No pude elegir. Ese…-sintió como el sable rozó su brazo.

-¡Mientes!-dijo furioso y arremetiendo contra el rubio. Pero cuando creyó que había atravesado al arquero se llevó la sorpresa de que había alguien más en medio.

-¡No!-dijo asustado y sujetando a Barry antes de que cayese al suelo.

-Esto no se quedará así-dijo Wilson huyendo mientras Thea observaba perpleja a su hermano y al velocista.

-Tus padres están a salvo, Olie-dijo mientras el rubio lo trataba de abrazar. Pero sin querer dañarlo. El castaño lo notó y tiró del arma que cruzaba su abdomen. Lo retiró con un grito y se desplomó en los brazos del arquero.

-Tengo que…

-No estoy sanando-susurro el ojiverde notando que la herida no cerraba y seguía perdiendo sangre.

-Barry quédate conmigo-dijo notando la debilidad del meta humano.

-Olie-susurro tocando el rostro del rubio y manchandolo con su sangre.

-Barry-dijo quitándole la máscara y acariciando su rostro-no te vayas-susurró con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¡Oliver!-grito Felicity quien corrió hasta él junto a Diggle. Barry ya se había desmayado en los brazos del arquero.

-Espero que funcione-dijo el moreno clavando una jeringa en el cuello del velocista. Así vieron cómo dejaba de sangrar y el castaño volvió a respirar.

-Lo que sea que tenía esa arma le había quitado su habilidad regenerativa. Por suerte pude hablar con Caitlin, una genetista de Central city.

-¿Cómo sabían del veneno?-Dijo Oliver poniéndose de pie y cargando a Barry en sus brazos. Caminaban para afuera del lugar.

-Slade nos advirtió de esto antes de secuestrar a tus padres y el resto ocurrió muy rápido para explicarlo.

-En un Flash…-susurró pensativo.

-Olie- dijo Thea aún sin creer todo eso.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo cargando al velocista al vehículo de Diggle-nos vemos en la mansión. Por favor llévalo a mi habitación, tengo que hablar con él-dijo al moreno quien no dio mayor respuesta- te lo encargo.

-Nos vemos-dijo viendo al rubio que volvía a usar su capucha y subía a su moto perdiéndose en la carretera.

* * *

No lo pensó. No lo medito y jamás creyó que le gritarían de esa forma. Pero estaba tranquilo después de todos los gritos él sabía que lo amaban y eso lo hacían porque se preocupaban.

-Tienes mucho que explicar-dijo su madre furiosa.

-No fui a ese crucero, se accidentó y creí que no tenía hijo durante cinco años pero resulta que si estas vivo y creyéndote un vigilante mercenario que no discrimina a quien ataca.

-No es así. Sé por qué hago las cosas. Todo tiene un fin.

-¿Y cuál es?-dijo suavemente Thea al fin interviniendo.

-Limpiar esta ciudad-dijo quedamente y escuchando un bufido de parte de su padre.

-Matarte. Eso vas a lograr Oliver, nada más que eso-dijo furioso su progenitor saliendo del lugar junto a su esposa.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti, Olie-dijo Thea besando una de sus mejillas- Tienes mi apoyo- susurró saliendo de ahí.

Por suerte le dijo a Felicity y Diggle que ni se presentaran en casa, después de todo nadie sabía que trabajaba junto a ellos y mejor que así fuera.

Suspiró algo más tranquilo y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Miró la puerta entreabierta e ingresó. En la cama se encontraba Barry, quien aún dormía y no tenía rastro de heridas, excepto por la sangre seca en su rostro, manos y traje.

No supo porqué pero cerró la puerta y la aseguró con un suave clic. Luego caminó hasta el velocista y se sentó junto a él. Quito unos mechones de su frente y vio cada detalle de su rostro. Sus párpados cerrados que resguardaban esos preciosos ojos verdes. La forma de su nariz, sus mejillas pálidas y suaves, sí las acariciaba y se sentía envuelto por el atractivo del castaño, quien tenía entreabiertos los labios y sin saber por qué los delineo con uno de sus dedos siendo cautivado por su suavidad.

Sin saber cómo acercó su rostro al del velocista y acarició su mejilla. Aún no se atrevía a acortar la distancia pero al sentir el golpe cálido de aire que salía de sus labios se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, pero aún no lograba alcanzarlos y sentía que lo correcto era besarlos.

-Barry-murmuró casi rozando la boca del castaño, pero sin saber cómo la distancia había sido cortada y sintió los brazos del ojiverde en su cuello y como la boca del velocista se movía al mismo ritmo de la suya. Era un beso suave y que hizo latir agitadamente su corazón.

Se permitió cerrar sus ojos y profundizar el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca del castaño. Quien lo recibió con un suave gemido que hizo a Oliver morder suavemente el labio inferior del ojiverde.

De un sólo movimiento el arquero se encontraba sobre el cuerpo del castaño y acariciaba sus costados.

-Olie-dijo alguien golpeando a la puerta. A lo que el rubio gruñó molesto y se separó del castaño quien antes de que saliera de encima suyo volvió a besarle de forma casta y sólo vio un sonrojo en las mejillas del arquero.

-Espera Felicity-dijo molesto y al instante cesaron los golpes a la puerta. Los habían interrumpido y no iba a estar de buen humor después de eso. Se levantó y llegó a la puerta, quitó el seguro y abrió de golpe la puerta-Qué quieres-dijo molesto. Cosa que hizo dar un salto a la rubia.

-Quería saber cómo está Barry-dijo suavemente y mirando al rubio a los ojos.

-Aún duerme, debe descansar. En cuanto se recupere se marchará-dijo de una vez.

-Avísame. Me preocupa, después de todo lo que nos ha ayudado no es justo que lo ataquen por tu causa.

-Lo sé-respondió sintiéndose culpable.

-Bueno. Me dices si necesita algo.

-Sí, gracias-murmuró cerrando la puerta con suavidad y botando el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

Se giró y vio que el castaño estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Miraba sus manos y se veía algo nervioso.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo sentándose junto a él.

-El beso que…-bajo la mirada y no se atrevió a seguir hablando.

-Quieres saber por qué te besé-susurró mirándolo atentamente.

-Sí-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Me nació hacerlo y no sé decirte por qué se sintió…

-¡Olie!-dijo Thea entrando precipitadamente-es papá-dijo casi llorando a lo que el rubio corrió escaleras abajo junto al velocista.

Cuando llegaron a la sala vieron que Robert Queen estaba siendo apuntado por un arma en su cabeza.

-Oliver-dijo un hombre que jamás había visto-soy Frío-sonreía y portaba lentes de sol con una chaqueta y una extraña arma.

-Qué quieres-dijo viendo que sólo tenía a su padre.

-Seguramente la llave de la ciudad o ser alcalde o algo que le dé poder-respondió el velocista con una mueca.

-Barry-dijo bajando el arma de la cabeza de Robert y empujándolo a un lado-veo que aún sabes lo que pienso-dijo con coquetería y acercándose con el arma abajo.

-No es difícil saber-dijo odiando la cercanía del hombre. Sin notar que Oliver estaba furioso mirando la escena.

-Podemos conversar entonces-dijo con una sonrisa ladina y llevando su mano al rostro del velocista.

-Deja a los Queen en paz y puedo hablar contigo de lo que sea.

-Perfecto. Señor Queen lamento los problemas que ocasionó mi presencia- dijo mirando a Robert.

-Sólo sal de mi casa-dijo el hombre molesto.

-Si Barry me hace los honores-dijo poniendo el brazo para que el velocista lo tomara, quien se puso su máscara y a los segundos estaban fuera del lugar.

Oliver no pudo decir nada y miró molesto el lugar vacío dejado por el villano y Barry.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, realmente espero que les guste este capítulo. No le quedan más que dos o tres capítulos a este fic para el final.

Espero lo disfruten.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Leonard Snart no tuvo escrúpulos al besarlo y acorralarlo contra un muro cuando se detuvo y él sólo pudo empujarlo y sentir que eso era lo más bizarro que le había pasado desde que regresará en el tiempo.

En la otra línea temporal el hombre jamás se vio emparejado pero aún así no demostró sentimientos hacia su persona.

-Qué quieres-dijo Barry atento a cualquier movimiento del ladrón.

-A ti-dijo sonriendo-siempre has sido un buen trofeo, Barry-dijo con voz aterciopelada.

-No estoy interesado-dijo notando que no tenía idea del lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Que pena, la pasaremos tan bien juntos- dijo apuntando al castaño con su arma.

-Es todo-dijo el velocista y desapareció de ahí dejando solo y riendo al villano, quien disfrutaba de inquietar al ojiverde.

* * *

No supo cómo logró llegar a su departamento. Pero tenía claro que lo único que deseaba era dormir y olvidarse del mundo. Sin embargo, eso no sucedería pronto.

Caminó al baño luego a la cocina y finalmente a su habitación. Vería la televisión un rato y se dormiría en cuanto le bajara el sueño.

-No, por favor no-dijo viendo que ingresaba una llamada a su teléfono-diga-dijo contestando.

- _Papá dijo que te transferiste a Starling City ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-preguntó Iris con el llanto apretando su voz._

 _-_ No lo considere necesario. Pero cuando vuelva a Central City te visitaré-dijo con suavidad y viendo como una sombra se colaba en su habitación-debo colgar. Estaremos hablando _._

- _Cuidate Barry-_ alcanzó a escuchar que decía la morena antes de colgar _._

Se movió con cuidado y sin saber cómo se vio atrapado entre su cama y un cuerpo que estaba encima de él.

-Suéltame-comenzó a vibrar pero sintió como era volteado de forma brusca-Olie- susurró mirando al arquero, quien usaba una tenida formal. Realmente se veía guapo.

-Veo que te fue bien con Snart- dijo molesto y apartándose.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo extrañado y viendo como el rubio se paseaba por el lugar.

-Vi las cámaras de la ciudad. Creí que había significado algo…

-No-dijo el castaño deteniendo su caminar y posando una mano en su boca-no digas algo de lo que te arrepentirás. Te explicaré-dijo suavemente y tomando una de las manos del arquero.

-Te escucho-dijo suavemente.

-Él me besó en cuanto nos detuvimos y lo aparte. No sé que quería, pero decidí irme de ahí.

-Lo siento-susurró tomando la barbilla del castaño-no debería pedirte razones-dijo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerlo por lo íntimo del momento.

-Está bien, sólo fue un mal entendido lo de Snart-dijo con suavidad y cerrando los ojos al sentir como el rubio acariciaba su mejilla-me gustaría hablar-susurró abriendo los ojos.

-Eso hacemos-murmuró Oliver embriagado con el aroma del castaño.

-Quiero que sepas algo más de mí-dijo sintiéndose nervioso y como su estómago se apretaba. Lo jaló hacia su cama y se sentaron.

-Te escucho-dijo sin soltar su mano.

-No soy de esta época-dijo viendo el rostro de confusión del rubio.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin entender nada.

-Puedo viajar en el tiempo gracias a mi velocidad. Hay una línea de tiempo en la que mi padre fue culpado por la muerte de mi madre y me fui a vivir con mi mejor amiga y su padre. Luego me convertí en Flash igual que ahora. A esta misma edad te conocí. Pero sólo dos años después nos besamos y comenzamos algo. Pero uno de los villanos de mi ciudad mató a mi padre y decidí volver en el tiempo y salvar a mamá. Por lo que cambié todo mi mundo y te perdí en el tiempo.

-Entiendo ¿por qué me lo cuentas?

-Porque el chip en tu brazo estaba ahí porque tú pediste que lo insertarán para que no me olvidaras cuando hiciera mi viaje en el tiempo-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ahora entiendo algunas cosas-susurró bajando la mirada a sus manos.

-Cómo cuáles-dijo inquieto.

-Soñé contigo antes de conocerte, tuve algunas visiones de nosotros besándonos y he sentido ganas de volver a hacerlo desde que llegué-dijo mirándolo intensamente-¿puedo?-dijo tocando la mejilla del castaño, quien cerró los ojos esperando a que Oliver se acercara. A los segundos sintió los labios del arquero atrapar los suyos y como lo atraía hacia él.

Sintió la lengua del rubio dentro de su boca y no pudo evitar gemir. Lo que provocó que Oliver lo tomará por la cintura y sentará sobre sus muslos acariciando su espalda y bajando hasta sus nalgas, las que apretó hasta escuchar un nuevo jadeo por parte del velocista.

Barry le quitó la chaqueta y tiró de la corbata hasta sacarla. Luego trató de desabotonar la camisa de Oliver pero fue lanzado a un lado y sobre él estaba el ojiazul, quien comenzó a desvestirlo, primero le quitó la polera roja que traía puesta para comenzar a bajar por su cuello y besar cada parte de piel en su camino. Llegó hasta los pezones y los delineo con su lengua hasta que los gemidos del castaño aumentaron.

 _Te amo Oliver_ …

Esas palabras volvieron a su cabeza y lo hicieron detenerse. Sintió como el cuerpo del velocista vibraba fuerte contra el suyo y ese fue el detonante para no dejarlo ir.

No iba a detenerse por nada del mundo, pero la piel de Barry tenía una cicatriz dejada por el sable de Wilson.

-¿Por qué no se borró?-susurró acariciando la zona y luego besando la piel.

-No lo sé- dijo con suavidad y notando que dolía la herida- me duele-dijo con una mueca. A lo que Oliver se apartó y sólo quiso abrazarlo.

-Hay que ver a esa genetista que ayudó con el suero a Felicity.

-La Dra. Snow-dijo Barry atrapado en los brazos del rubio. El velocista comenzó a mover sus manos por el pecho del arquero, recorriendo cada músculo y deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel-eso podría esperar-dijo con una brillante sonrisa, pero el teléfono del rubio comenzó a sonar.

-Diga-susurró aún acariciando el cuerpo del castaño.

-Olie-se escuchó la voz de Laurel del otro lado.

-Te escucho-dijo intentando no reírse por la situación. Además, Barry le hacía cosquillas.

-¿Estas ocupado?-dijo presionando aún más el teléfono contra su oído.

-Sí-respondió sacando una sonrisa a Barry.

-Entonces te llamaré en otra oportunidad- al instante el arquero lanzó lejos el teléfono y acorraló a Barry contra su cama, pero algo llamó su atención.

-¿Dónde está?-dijo mirando un mueble en su habitación. Al parecer algo había desaparecido y una de las fotos que se suponía estaría en la mesita de noche no se encontraba, así también faltaban más cossa en el lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-murmuró el velocista mirando.

-Esta es mi habitación-dijo separándose.

-No. Es mi habitación-replicó el velocista extrañado.

-Es mi departamento y llegué a él luego de un evento. Creí que me esperabas por eso estabas aquí-dijo con firmeza Oliver.

-No es así-susurró Barry desconcertado por lo que le decía el rubio.

-Barry, este departamento me lo compré antes del naufragio y la muerte de mi padre-dijo seriamente.

-Pero si en esta realidad tu padre está vivo y tu mamá también.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Sólo falta que digas que Laurel está viva-dijo poniéndose de pie con molestia.

-¡Pero si acabas de hablar con ella!-dijo desconcertado.

-No-murmuró molesto.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Por qué Oliver tenía recuerdos de la línea temporal que habían dejado atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud122: muchas gracias por leer y comentar, ahora verás qué ocurre con Oliver y sí, en algún momento parecían dos Oliver distintos, pero ahora hay una explicación a eso. En cuanto a Barry... bueno veamos si logra resolver todo esto.

Gracias por leer y comentar

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Se sentía mal. Horriblemente mal ¿Por qué Barry decía que estaban en una línea alterna? ¡De dónde sacaba eso! Y la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas, como si hubiese bebido demasiado, pero estaba seguro de que la noche anterior el castaño y él solo durmieron.

-Dónde está Thea-preguntó con suavidad e intentando levantarse.

-No lo sé-respondió preocupado al verlo tan desorientado.

-¿Dónde están…?-una fuerte punzada no le permitió levantarse de la cama, algo pasaba y no sabía qué.

-Esto puede ser una repercusión de recordar la línea anterior perdida y lo que ocurre ahora-decía el velocista mirándolo con preocupación.

-Explícame cómo es posible que tus padres estén vivos y las consecuencias de ello-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sintiendo como Barry lo abrazaba suavemente. Aún trataba de hilar lo que el forense le había contado y sus propias conclusiones, aún así no comprendía mucho.

Se sentía ahogado con todo eso y el tacto con el velocista no ayudaba en nada.

-Suéltame, por favor-dijo mirando a su alrededor y desconociendo el lugar, se sentía desorientado. Realmente sabía que ese departamento era suyo o en algún momento lo fue y ahora Barry lo arrendaba para… no importaba, estaba muy confundido como para que eso fuese relevante.

-Ollie-murmuró ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Suéltame, tienes a Iris, quédate con ella si tanto te gusta-dijo caminando con dificultad y recordando lo que había pasado antes de que Barry viajará en el tiempo.

-Yo… solo la besé para saber que ya no la amaba, yo te amo a ti Ollie

-Sí, ve a convencerla a ella Allen y a mi déjame en paz-caminaba con dificultad.

-¡Ollie!-gritó al momento que le cerraba la puerta del baño en la cara.

Pasó media hora antes de que el rubio volviera a entrar a la habitación. Se veía más compuesto, pero no menos molesto con él.

-Ollie

-Dime, Allen-dijo mirándolo directamente-¿puedes volver a la línea temporal en la que estábamos?-dijo sentándose en la cama junto a él.

-No. O sea podría ir a detener a mi yo de esa línea temporal e impedirle que detenga a Flash Reverso de matar a mi madre.

-Pero en esta línea de tiempo qué es lo malo-dijo seriamente y notando que el castaño callaba algo.

-Mi relación con Joe. Me odia, mientras Iris está obsesionada conmigo-dijo con una mueca.

-Entonces no todo es tan malo. Tu padre adoptivo te odia pero el amor de tu vida te adora. Creo que mejor línea de tiempo no pudiste construir.

-Oliver, por favor-dijo tomando una de sus manos.

-Y no olvidemos al villano que te anda besando-dijo furioso.

-Oliver, no debes…

-¿No debo estar celoso?-dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándolo furioso-creo que corresponde cuando la persona que amas y dice amarte se besa con la chica que le gustaba y un villano anda detrás de él-dijo suspirando con fuerza y sin notar lo dicho. Tampoco Barry fue capaz de recalcar eso. No estaba en posición de hacerlo.

-Oliver-dijo poniéndose de pie y tomándolo de las manos-puedo intentar volver a nuestra línea de tiempo, pero no sé qué ocurrirá y tengo miedo de que las cosas empeoren- dijo separándose y caminando a la ventana más cercana.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que el rubio se resignó y camino hasta Barry rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-Hazlo-murmuró en su oído y atrayendo el cuerpo del castaño al de él-no sé qué pueda pasar, pero estamos juntos en esto, no te dejaré solo Barry-dijo con suavidad y besando la nuca del velocista. No estaba dispuesto a perderlo a pesar de sus celos.

-Gracias Ollie-susurro soltando el aire que no sabía que contenía.

-Además, cuál era tu idea al volver en el tiempo.

-Pasar tiempo con mis padres y lo hice unos meses, pero luego se fueron de viaje y te comencé a buscar.

-Si cumpliste lo que querías lo mejor es…-lo invadió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintió que su cuerpo no respondía. Se estaba desmayando, pero antes de que sucediera estaba en los brazos de Barry.

* * *

Todo parecía un gran deja vu. Al menos en ese momento que Wells lo sermoneaba por saltar en líneas de tiempo y cambiar las cosas. Además, el estar contándole todo eso. Incluso le decía que los velocistas no debían hacerlo y mil cosas más. Realmente en cada línea de tiempo el hombre se volvía más insoportable.

¿Por qué le había dicho todo? Porque Oliver se había desmayado y aún no despertaba y hace tres días que estaba así. Necesitaban ayuda y su equipo era el único que podía hacer algo. Según Wells todo era culpa del cambio en la línea temporal y de las repercusiones del chip que implantaron al arquero y que él le sacó.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-dijo sin soltar la mano del arquero. Lo tenían acostado en una camilla en laboratorios STAR.

-Lo único es que vuelvas en el tiempo y detengas lo que hiciste. Sino no veo otra forma de salvar al señor Queen-dijo con una mueca y mirando a Cisco y Caitlin.

-Barry tu y Oliver son…-decía el latino extrañado por la cercanía y sin contener su curiosidad.

-Somos novios-dijo seriamente y formalizando lo que no se atrevió en la línea de tiempo anterior. Nunca dejo que el millonario le pusiera nombre a eso ni se atrevió a vivir su amor libremente, siendo que Oliver era el más perjudicado y no él -bien, viajare en el tiempo. Esto sólo ha traído problemas-dijo decidido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. No tenían idea de que esos dos estaban juntos y mucho menos se atrevían a decir algo sobre lo que fuera que ocurría con las líneas de tiempo.

-Allen, nada asegura que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran. Ya fracturaste tu línea de tiempo. Siempre habrá algo distinto. Y tus poderes pueden no ser suficientes para volver. Puedes quedar atrapado aquí-decía Wells seriamente. No importaba la línea de tiempo, el hombre era igual de duro en todas.

-Me arriesgare-murmuró poniéndose su traje y mirando al rubio-si puedo traer de vuelta a Oliver y componer lo mejor posible lo que hice, vale la pena intentarlo.

-Te ayudaremos-dijo el científico y se movió hasta las computadoras-bien, tienes el lugar y la velocidad necesarias para volver. Sólo hazlo-dijo Wells y al instante el castaño estaba en el acelerador de partículas.

-Cuando quieras Barry-dijo Cisco.

-Corre, Barry, correo-dijo Wells y vio como el castaño corría a todo lo que sus poderes lo dejaban.

-Corre Barry-murmuraba Caitlin al ver que luego de varios minutos el castaño no conseguía nada.

Siguieron monitoreando sus signos, pero a pesar de estar estables no ocurría algo distinto.

No sabía por qué no lograba su viaje, había estado media hora corriendo en círculos y se sentía agotado. Sólo lograba seguir moviéndose y pensaba en aquella noche pero no era lo suficiente veloz para lograrlo.

Luego de unos minutos el cansancio le pasaba la cuenta y en el último minuto de su carrera sólo logró que su cuerpo rebotara contra las paredes cayendo al suelo duramente. Su velocidad no era suficiente, estaban atrapados en esa línea de tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

No tenía idea de cómo iban a salir de esa línea de tiempo si Oliver no despertaba y él no tenía la velocidad de antes. Al parecer los viajes en el tiempo le pasaban la cuenta ¿por qué no había un manual de velocistas donde hablaran de lo que debía evitar y lo que podía hacer para solucionar todo? Odiaba haber viajado en el tiempo. Ahora era un error pero en su momento pensó que era una gran idea y una solución. Su problema fue olvidar que tenía a Oliver Queen, a quien amaba por sobre todo y si no se equivocaba el arquero sentía lo mismo. Pero él lo había arruinado y por su culpa no despertaba.

-No hay solución por ahora-dijo Cisco.

-Debe haberla-susurró Barry sin despegarse de Oliver.

-Trabajamos en eso-dijo Wells y miró a Cisco y Caitlin. Tenía una idea, pero tenían que hablarlo bien primero.

En los días siguientes se mantuvo junto al arquero y sólo se movía para detener a los villanos, darse una ducha y volver. Pero esa era su rutina y probablemente continuaría así hasta que Wells le diera una solución.

-Barry-dijo Caitlin tras él-te busca Felicity Smoak-dijo la pelirroja extrañada por la mujer que lo llamaba. Ya que se suponía que nadie sabía su identidad. Aunque Barry tenía claro que la presencia de la rubia no podía traer nada bueno, por lo que se preparó para lo que fuera a suceder.

-Barry-dijo la ingeniera frente a él y mirando el cuerpo del rubio que descansaba sobre una camilla en una habitación apartada en los laboratorios principales, todo para resguardar su seguridad. Ella sabía de esa situación, porque el forense se lo informó a través de un mensaje hace unos días. Pero todo era más difícil estando ahí -cuando me dirás lo que ocurre con Oliver-dijo de forma comprensiva y sentándose junto al velocista. Entendía poco de todo, pero junto al equipo Arrow aprendió a ser tolerante ante cualquier cosa extraña relacionada con Oliver.

-Por mi culpa está así. Es algo largo de explicar-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Que bien, tengo tiempo, empieza-dijo apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y las manos en su rostro. Lo miraba con atención y el castaño suspiro agotado.

-Bien-se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer algunas líneas en un vidrio con un marcador blanco.

Luego de varias explicaciones de Barry y preguntas de la rubia, Felicity se puso de pie y le dio una sonora cachetada al castaño. Quien se resignó a que eso había sido adecuado.

-No te quejes si Oliver muere. Será tu culpa-dijo la rubia saliendo de ahí. No había nada más que ella pudiera hacer.

* * *

-¡Saquenlo de ahí!-dijo Oliver furioso y caminando delante de los científicos en laboratorios STAR. Si no había roto todo el instrumental era porque Barry podía necesitar algo de todo eso.

-Oliver lo hicimos por el bien de…-intentó hablar Caitlin, quien estaba muy alejada de la zona donde estaba el arquero.

-¡No!-dijo empuñando sus manos-por su bien habría sido llevarlo al psiquiatra o darle sesiones de algún tipo. Acompañarlo o hablarle ¡Eso habría sido por su bien! Pero esto ¿a quien se le ocurrió que era buena idea mandar a un coma a Barry y a mi? Ah y no olvidemos que jugaron con nuestras mentes y recuerdos. Porque eso pasó mientras estaba ahí junto a Barry. No sabíamos qué pasaba y se mezclaron muchas cosas que no deberían haber sido así.

-Oliver-dijo Felicity buscando las mejores palabras-Barry iba a viajar en el tiempo. Quería recuperar a sus padres. Imagina lo que habría sucedido si lo hace- dijo con calma y avanzando hasta su amigo.

-No importa. Que lo hubiera hecho habría sido mejor a que ustedes jugarán con su mente y cordura. No tenían derecho a hacer esto. Ahora deben sacarlo-exigió el vigilante de Starling City.

-No sabemos cómo hacerlo-confesó Wells y todo se sumió en un duro silencio hasta que volvió a hablar-recuerdas qué pasó antes de despertar-Oliver suspiró frustrado pero habló de todos modos.

-Estábamos en el departamento de Barry y nos fuimos a dormir juntos y luego me sentí mareado y desorientado y después desperté con ustedes rodeandome.

-¿Nada más?-dijo Cisco mirando a sus compañeros con pánico.

-No-dijo el arquero y vio que monitoreaban los signos vitales de Barry- le han estado inyectando algo-afirmó viendo el brazo del velocista y notando las marcas de agujas.

-Sí, es necesario para-intentó hablar Caitlin.

-Quitenlo. Si queremos que despierte tenemos que desestabilizar su sistema de algún modo-dijo el arquero pensando en lo más rápido que podría tener una reacción por parte de Barry.

-No. Eso lo mataría-se opuso la pelirroja.

-Cómo me despertaron-preguntó el millonario ya sin paciencia.

-Despertaste solo. No te inyectamos nada para mantenerte en el coma. Tu solo seguías ahí.

-Hagamos eso entonces-dijo el rubio acercándose al forense-te traeremos de vuelta- susurró antes de acercarse y besarlo en los labios ante la sorpresa de todos. No sabían que Oliver era de demostraciones de cariño en público.

-Bien-dijo Wells- cuando los pusimos en coma estaban ustedes dos separados. Tu hablabas con Joe y Barry con Iris.

-Entonces sí derrotaron a Zoom-dijo inquieto y recordando que la última vez que habló con Joe fue antes de ver como Iris y Barry se besaban, si mal no recordaba eso pasó después de derrotar a Zoom.

-No-respondió Joe entrando junto a Iris-eso fue parte del coma inducido al que los sometimos. Lamentablemente Zoom aún es un asunto pendiente-dijo con una mueca y notando como el arquero se tensaba un poco más.

-¡Cómo se atrevieron a jugar así con nuestras vidas!-gritó furioso-no tenían derecho, si bien no es lo más responsable viajar en el tiempo para cambiar las cosas, aunque Barry lo hubiese hecho habría sido su responsabilidad y aún lo tendríamos para que derrotara a Zoom.

-No te…-intentó hablar Cisco.

-Cuando Barry despierte me encargaré de llevármelo de aquí-dijo molesto.

-¿Y por qué harías eso?-dijo Iris molesta y avanzando hasta él, no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban, pero si el rubio quería llevarse a su amigo ella no se lo haría tan fácil.

-Porque se trata de mi novio. Sí, aunque aún no hayamos formalizado nada estamos juntos hace un tiempo-sólo vio como la cara de la morena era de sorpresa y confusión, ella miraba al resto de las personas presentes y al darse cuenta que nadie se sorprendía, se dio cuenta de que ella era la única que ignoraba que ambos héroes eran pareja.

-Haremos lo posible señor Queen-dijo Wells para calmar los ánimos- traeremos a Barry de vuelta-dijo haciendo una seña a Cisco y Caitlin quienes lo siguieron.

-Oliver-susurro Felicity acercándose.

-Cómo permitiste que esto pasara-dijo encarándola y sintiéndose decepcionado al saber que la rubia había participado de todo eso.

-No fui yo la que corrió donde Cisco para que detuviera a Barry de cometer una locura.

-¿Pero tenía que ser de este modo? Por qué no me dijeron.

-Porque si te avisaba no funcionaria-dijo la rubia con una mueca.

-Oliver-escucho que lo llamaban. Por lo que giró a mirar-puedo hablar contigo un momento.

-Sí-respondió mirando a la morena y notando que era la primera vez que la veía tan molesta y seria. Por lo que dejó a Felicity y a todos los que estaban en ese lugar para seguirla, caminaron hasta una sala aislada y ahí la morena no lo miro por algunos segundos.

-Se supone que Barry aún está enamorado de mi-dijo Iris angustiada y sin verlo. Por lo que Oliver suspiró frustrado ¿realmente quería hablar de eso cuando él tenía a su novio en un coma del que no conseguían que despertará.

-No sé si siga siendo así. Debes preguntarle-dijo queriendo salir de ahí porque estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo.

-Yo creo que lo sigue siendo y ni tú ni nadie va…

-No me interesa lo que creas-dijo sin perder el control-solo quiero que despierte y si eres tan egoísta para pelear algo así ahora, te digo que cuando Barry esté bien pueden hablarlo-dijo saliendo de ahí y sin querer dar más detalles a alguien que sinceramente no le importaba.

Cuando llegó nuevamente al Cortex de Laboratorios STAR vio que todos se movían y los monitores mostraban luces de alerta.

-Zoom está afuera del laboratorio.

-Busca a Barry-dijo Felicity viendo como con fuego marcaba el suelo a una alta velocidad y se veía la palabra FLASH.

-Entonces me busca a mí-dijo Oliver tomando su arco y saliendo del lugar. No permitiría que ese monstruo siguiera dañando al castaño.

-Tenemos que despertar a Barry. Zoom va a matar a Oliver-dijo Caitlin con pánico.

-El audio de la batalla. Barry debe escucharlo y eso lo motivará a despertar.

-Instinto de protección-dijo Joe mirando sorprendido a Cisco porque eso podía resultar.

Se comenzó a escuchar la discusión de Zoom con Arrow. Y de un momento a otro vieron como Zoom sostenía del cuello a Oliver.

-Adiós Arrow-murmuró el velocista llevando su mano al pecho del arquero quien hacía lo imposible por soltarse.

-¡Suéltalo!-todos escucharon a Barry gritar, pero nadie se había dado cuenta en qué momento despertó.

-Al fin apareces, Flash-dijo lanzando a un costado a Oliver. Pero antes de que tocara el suelo fue sujetado por Barry.

-Todo estará bien, señor Queen-y sólo con esa frase todos quedaron helados. Porque además de tratar con tanta formalidad a Oliver, también había alterado su voz haciéndola vibrar.

-No es momento-dijo Zoom y se marchó, ante eso Barry dejó a Oliver fuera y él ingresó al laboratorio rápidamente.

-Alguien sabe por qué Zoom iba a matar a Oliver Queen ¿hay alguna conexión?-dijo quitándose la máscara y reparando en la presencia de Diggle y Felicity ¿qué hacían ellos ahí?.

-Barry, sí Zoom mata a Olive tu vida se hará pedazos-dijo Cisco sin comprender del todo lo que pasaba con el velocista.

-Y por qué me influye si no somos nada-dijo con firmeza.

-¡Cómo que no son nada!-dijo Felicity alterada-ustedes tienen una historia juntos.

-¡Felicity!-dijo Oliver entrando al lugar-nos vamos-dijo seriamente y mirando a Barry con algo de culpa-que les quede claro que esto es su culpa-dijo apuntando al equipo Flash quienes no daban crédito a lo que pasaba y el velocista seguía sin comprender nada.

-Por qué-intentó hablar el castaño, pero solo vio como el millonario salió del lugar.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Caitlin con una mueca.

-Ven Barry, tenemos mucho que hablar- dijo Joe pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del castaño.

-Ojalá esto se solucione-dijo Cisco con una mueca.

-Al menos logramos que ambos despertaran, pero-dijo Caitlin mirándolos a todos-esto está muy mal.

-Hay que buscar una forma de solucionarlo-dijo Wells seriamente-porque si olvidó al señor Queen es posible que haya otros recuerdos que también se han borrado.

-¿Zoom mató a mi papá?- decía el velocista impactado con la noticia y no creyendo lo que Joe le contaba.

-Sí, perdiste muchos recuerdos Barry-murmuró con una mueca y sintiendo que todo iba demasiado mal.


	8. Chapter 8

Cloud122: ahora verás que es posible odiar un poco más a Iris. Yo tengo un tema con ella, encuentro que es buena pareja en The Flash, pero en los fanfics prefiero a Barry con Oliver xD Espero te guste lo que viene!

Mily Black Queen: Team Flash siempre puede armar un desastre mayor, me caen bien por eso y más. Espero te guste lo que sigue e irás viendo que esto se puede complicar aún más.

Gracias por leer y comentar

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Se sentía desorientado ¿para qué negarlo? Durante las últimas tres semanas nadie le había dicho mucho sobre todo lo que era su vida antes del coma inducido y parecía ser que sólo había olvidado sus memorias con Oliver y el Team Arrow. Lo peor era que si preguntaba nadie respondía, excepto Joe, quien no dudaba en contarle todo lo que sabía.

Pero ahí también estaba Iris diciéndole que si fue algo de casi dos meses y que no formalizó ¿qué importaba recordarlo? También tenía razón, pero él sentía que era importante y que no debía olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

Se encontraba en el laboratorio junto a Caitlin. Él entrenaba su velocidad y ella lo monitoreaba cuando entró un mensaje a su teléfono.

-Iris quiere verme-murmuró mirando a la pelirroja.

-Barry ¿aún te gusta Iris?- no supo qué responder, porque era lo mismo que se llevaba cuestionando en el último tiempo.

Estuvo en unos segundos en Jitters y recibió un mensaje de la morena, algo la había atrasado. Por lo que pidió un café para esperar y se entretuvo mirando la televisión del lugar durante al menos veinte minutos.

-El millonario Oliver Queen continúa desaparecido. Desde su empresa y familia nadie ha sabido responder por su ausencia. Nadie lo ha extrañado al parecer y es que…

Oliver desapareció. ¿por qué nadie le informó? No podían dejarlo fuera de eso, si el arquero y él eran algo tenía que saber dónde estaba ¿no?.

-Disculpa la demora-dijo Iris sentándose delante de él con una gran sonrisa y un vestido que en otro tiempo lo habría dejado embobado.

-Disculpa. Debo irme, surgió algo-dijo algo alterado, y casi sin mirarla se paró y se fue de ahí.

Lo mejor era correr al único lugar donde le darían respuestas. El refugio.

-Felicity-dijo al momento de entrar y en que la rubia trataba de que los papeles no volarán muy lejos.

-Hola Barry-dijo cuando logró sujetar todo.

-Dónde está Oliver-dijo seriamente.

-En un sitio donde estará tranquilo-respondió Thea de brazos cruzados y con el arco en su espalda. Se veía muy molesta.

-Pero en las noticias dicen que desapareció…

-Sólo se tomó unas vacaciones indefinidas-dio por toda respuesta la menor de los Queen.

-Deben decirme dónde está, necesito hablar…

-¿Ahora lo necesitas? ¿Y cuando Oliver estuvo toda una semana detrás de ti?-dijo molesta la arquera.

-Yo necesitaba tiempo.

-Oliver también necesita tiempo.

-Lo siento, Barry. Oliver necesita tiempo para olvidar-susurró Felicity tocando uno de sus hombros de forma amable.

-¿Olvidar?-dijo poniéndose pálido.

-Sí, lo de ustedes no tiene arreglo, Oliver se fue al único sitio donde eso es posible.

-La isla-murmuró asustado- se fue a la isla ¿cierto?-dijo sujetando a la rubia por los hombros, pero ni ella ni nadie quiso responder.

Se fue de ahí al ver como Thea cargaba una flecha en su arco, lo último que quería era ser el destinatario de ella. Por lo que volvió a los laboratorios donde estaba todo su equipo.

-Chicos necesito saber dónde está la isla Lian Yu.

-Esa es la isla donde Oliver estuvo después del naufragio-dijo Caitlin con sorpresa.

-Lo siento, es imposible su ubicación-dijo Cisco con una mueca.

-Hasta en eso nuestras tierras son distintas-dijo Wells con una sonrisa y buscando una coordenada en el mapa-al menos en Tierra 2 si teníamos las coordenadas de la isla donde estaba Robert Queen-dijo mostrando la ubicación en todos los monitores.

-Si vas a ir no puedes ir con tu traje de Flash ni como Barry Allen-dijo Joe entrando.

-Tiene razón-dijo Wells mirándolo con atención- debe ser ropa que te camufle y no provoque que te busquen constantemente, a pesar de que tienes la velocidad a tu favor.

-Diseñaremos una ropa del mismo material que tu traje de Flash pero con los colores de Arrow.

-¿Cuánto demorarán?-dijo impaciente.

-Dos días máximo.

-Gracias-murmuró al momento que Joe le hacía un gesto para que pudieran hablar.

Se apartaron por el pasillo que dirigía al acelerador de partículas.

-Iris me dijo que saliste corriendo cuando se iban a reunir ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Vi en la televisión que Oliver está desaparecido-dijo cansado y reflejando preocupación.

-¿Ahora entiendes lo que te decía el otro día?

-¿Qué de todo?-dijo cuando Joe pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-Debiste acercarte a él, darle la oportunidad de hablar cuando te insistió, no esquivarlo como si fuese la plaga.

-Sé que tenías razón-dijo suspirando resignado.

-Siempre la tengo-dijo con una sonrisa-ahora tendrás que esperar hasta que tengan listo tu traje.

-Lo sé, veré si es posible acelerar las cosas-dijo algo nervioso. Porque a pesar de no recordar del todo a Oliver, le preocupaba.

-¿Han sabido algo de Zoom?

-Nada. Espero no aparezca por ahora, es lo último que necesitamos-dijo con una mueca y recordando que Hunter Zalomon era un gran asunto pendiente.

No faltaba mucho para que tuvieran listo su traje cuando ingresó una llamada a los monitores de Laboratorios STAR.

-¿Desde cuándo es posible eso?-dijo Barry extrañado.

-Desde que Felicity hizo algunas actualizaciones en nuestros sistemas-dijo Cisco emocionado y contestó.

- _Chicos Oliver desapareció_ -dijo Felicity algo alterada desde la pantalla.

-Se supone que ustedes saben dónde está-dijo Barry extrañado.

- _Sabíamos. Él tenía un chip que nos daba su ubicación y signos vitales_ -dijo muy nerviosa.

-¿Entonces?-susurró inquieto el velocista.

- _El chip se apagó_ -dijo produciendo un incómodo silencio.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

- _Sólo tres cosas_ -dijo apretando los labios y teniendo una mano en el pecho- _Oliver se lo sacó, se descompuso o…_

-¿o?-dijo Barry intuyendo lo que seguía.

- _Oliver está muerto_ -dijo mordiendo su labio inferior en una clara seña de nerviosismo y Barry pudo notar que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Lo dudo, estamos hablando de Oliver…-trató de animar Cisco.

- _Sus signos vitales eran críticos sólo una hora antes de perder el contacto_.

-Mierda-murmuró Barry y miró a Wells-necesito ahora mi traje.

-Debe enfriarse, si no te quemara vivo-dijo con una mueca a lo que Barry sólo formó una ráfaga de viento que enfrió automáticamente el nuevo traje que tenía una capucha y antifaz, era muy similar al de Arrow.

-Felicity-dijo Barry con su traje puesto-Oliver está en Lian Yu ¿cierto?-dijo con suavidad.

- _No. Hay una isla vecina. Es una isla menos concurrida que Lian Yu. Habitada por nativos probablemente_ -dijo bajando la voz.

-¿Probablemente?-cuestionó sin saber a qué se dirigía-No importa. Por favor necesito las coordenadas-dijo saliendo del lugar hasta Lian Yu, eso hasta que Caitlin comenzó a guiarlo cuando corría por el mar. Sólo bastó una media hora para llegar al lugar donde se percibió por última vez la señal de Oliver.

Comenzó a caminar con cuidado y lentamente. Tenía que ser precavido, era una zona desconocida y por primera vez le haría caso a Oliver y revisaria el sitio en donde estaba. Después de todo su velocidad se lo permitía y se alegraba de recordar ese entrenamiento, que si bien no los hizo grandes amigos si los acercó.

-No le queda mucho-dijo un hombre moreno que parecía ser un militar.

-¿Al fin hablará? -dijo el otro escéptico a lo que le decía.

-No. Pero sus signos vitales son bajos.

-¡Imbécil!-dijo empujandolo y entrando a la cueva en donde lo mantenían cautivo.

A los minutos regresó el hombre cargando el cuerpo de Oliver.

-¿Te parece que está vivo?-dijo tirándolo en el suelo, por la palidez y cómo cayó al suelo Barry se dio cuenta de que Oliver Queen estaba muerto.

-Quema su cuerpo-ordenó el jefe y en ese momento Barry corrió creando una tormenta con la arena de la isla, los hombres se cubrieron y él tomó a Oliver llevándolo a un sitio apartado en la isla. Se internó en una pequeña cueva y con unas ramas y el golpe de uno de sus rayos encendió una fogata.

-No vas a morir aquí-dijo el castaño buscando los signos vitales y confirmando que no existían. Por lo que puso ambas manos en el pecho del rubio y aplicó una descarga eléctrica-vamos Ollie-dijo dando otra descarga. Lo intentó por tercera vez y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del arquero, su corazón volvía a latir-Ollie-dijo mirándolo y respirando aliviado.

Durante las siguientes horas habló con Caitlin para que lo ayudará con los cuidados de Oliver, porque en ese estado no se atrevía a sacarlo de la isla.

Quedaron de acuerdo en que la contactara al otro día, por mientras busco comida y convirtió la cueva en un buen refugio para el arquero. Cuando anochecía comenzó una tormenta con un fuerte viento y lluvia, hizo una puerta de madera y hojas, algo que camuflaba el sitio y que no era difícil de traspasar en caso de ser necesario.

-Con eso debe bastar-dijo caminando al interior de la cueva en donde vio como Oliver trataba de ponerse de pie, pero fallaba.

-Ollie-murmuró llegando junto a él y sintiendo el peso del arquero caer sobre él.

-No me logro mover bien-dijo suave y recostado en los muslos del velocista.

-Ollie-dijo acariciando su cabello-no tenías pulso y te reanime con descargas eléctricas.

-Gracias-susurro cerrando los ojos.

-Qué hacías aquí-dijo Barry sabiendo que el rubio lo escuchaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta-aún no recuerdo todo, pero sé que mi lugar es aquí contigo- Oliver sólo abrió los ojos y lo observó con atención para luego mirar a un costado.

-Tengo sed-murmuró y el castaño le acercó un coco que había encontrado y que llenó con agua que sacó de otros frutos. El arquero bebió y cuando sintió que era suficiente se apartó-gracias.

A los minutos Barry acomodó al rubio, quien se durmió en sus brazos y él se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero se acercó hasta donde estaba el arquero y lo abrazó. No tenía recuerdos de ellos durmiendo juntos, pero seguramente ya habían estado de esa forma. A los segundos se durmió y no pudo ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Oliver, porque esa era la primera vez que Barry se dormía manteniéndolo abrazado, normalmente era al revés.


End file.
